Monday
by yellowsunx
Summary: My take on the episode 'All the Wrong Moves'. Jerry Martinez wallows in his problems after being kicked out of Step Brotherz when a certain brunette comes by and listens to his rants. One-shot, hinted Jerry/Grace


Hi readers! I was very inspired today and I also re-watched the episode,_ All The Wrong Moves_ and I managed to come up with this little one-shot. My imagination sometimes surprises me as well.

**away-to-the-water**, who is a fabulous writer - if I may add, is one of the very few people who I know ships this couple. I happen to ship Grace/Eddie because of unknown reasons, but at the moment, I have fallen back in love with the Grace/Jerry pairing. So, I dedicate this one-shot to her because she has been an extremely loyal reviewer in pretty much all my stories! AND she was the one who had inspired me to actually start writing.

This doesn't exactly follow the episodes .. because I state that Milton has a girlfriend (but in the show, he and Julie start dating later) so ignore that.

So, enjoy.

* * *

**Monday**

* * *

Jerry Martinez was in a horrible predicament. That could even be an understatement for his current situation.

Smooth had just kicked him out of the Step Brotherz.

It wasn't even just a 'hey, second thought, we don't need you - you're out of the group' instead a 'we stole your moves and then kicked you out'.

Jerry was stupid.

Everyone knew that, hell, even he knew it himself.

Jerry wasn't stupid on purpose though - no, that joke would have gotten old years ago. The lone wolf had just terrible attention-spans and was fairly deaf in one ear.

Jerry Martinez wasn't _that_ stupid.

He saw the way other people looked at him when he walked into the principal's office. He saw the way they facepalmed him when he made a dumb comment. He saw all of that.

But, not once did he ever say anything.

Instead, he kept it bottled up inside until he got home. Then, he would lock his door - put on his headphones and dance uncontrollably. He would stay up there for hours until all the rage was finally left out.

Dancing wasn't just his hobby.

It was used to express himself.

Dancing made him Jerry Martinez.

When he heard about the 'Hottest Dancing Crew Competition' at the mall, he quickly signed his dojo up because it was finally a chance for them to see how good he was.

Not that he wanted to brag.

No, that wasn't even close to his intention.

He wanted to show them that for once in his life, he was actually good at something. He never screwed around when it came to dancing. He wanted them to finally understand that he wasn't as stupid as he seemed.

When you see him in his group of friends, you could already tell he was the outcast.

Jack Anderson, excelled not only in karate but he even managed to win all the teachers and teenager girls' hearts. Although, it was kind of obvious that he had a thing for Kim ... not that Jerry would ever point out. He was smart enough to know that Kim was lunge at him.

Kim Crawford, Seaford's head cheerleader. She was popular and everyone at the school already liked her.

Milton Krupnick, the smartest out of the bunch. Sure he was awkward and wore mismatched clothing, but even he had a girlfriend.

Eddie Johnson, was a certified boyscout and even though he hated playing the cello, he was actually pretty good.

All his friends were good at something. They were all on the principal's good side. All the teachers liked them. Even Rudy seemed to favor all of them over him.

Dancing was his solution.

Dancing would've finally impressed everyone and he would actually have the spotlight on him, and this time .. not for a bad reason.

But all the scenarios got to his head.

Once he finally saw how his friends 'danced', he was disappointed.

Here he was forcing them to learn dance moves and they couldn't pick it up. He became even angrier when they all walked off.

When Smooth offered him to join them, those scenarios he had created in his mind seemed more realistic. So, he made a deal with the devil.

He shook his head and cursed as he realized what a horrible mistake that was.

Now, here he was, sitting in Falafel Phil's - the only person in the red booth. He saw the confused stares that were shot at him. Even Phil tried to ask him what was wrong, but the Latino just shrugged him off.

He didn't want to be a burden on anyone.

This was his fault.

"Jerry?" A gentle voice drew him away from his thoughts.

His eyes glazed over to the curved brunette that stood right next to the booth, "Oh .. hi Grace."

"I was wondering if I could maybe sit here? All the seats are taken up."

Jerry's dark brown eyes scanned the crowded restaurant and surely enough, every seat was taken.

He nodded once, "Sure. I'm probably going to leave soon."

"Oh." Jerry quirked an eyebrow as he swore he saw the brunette's lips purse into a frown. "So .. what brings you here? Where's the rest of your group?"

Jerry inwardly groaned.

Exhibit A - someone always asks where the rest are.

"Uh - it's a long story."

Grace looked up as she swallowed a piece of falafel, "I've got time."

Jerry's eyes glistened as a tiny smile twitched unto his lips. Grace Adams actually wanted to hear him rant about his problems.

"Are you sure you want to know? Because once I start .. I promise you, my rant will not end."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Who knows? Maybe I might be able to help you out."

Grace's thin lips outlined her pearly whites as she beamed at him. Jerry managed to offer a weak smile back in her direction.

The dark-haired teenager took a long breath before he started his rant.

He started from the very beginning - when he walked into the cafeteria to tell his friends about the competition. He talked about how they went to the dojo after school and started learning the dance moves. He explained the whole back story of how he was always jealous of his fellow dojo members. He then continued to rant about what happened after Smooth asked him to join Step Brotherz.

"- and now .. here I am." He finished with a frown.

Grace, who was now done her meal, leaned back into the seat with a frown on her lips as well.

"I said too much, didn't I?" Jerry made a mental note to smack himself later.

Here he was sitting in a booth with one of Seaford's cheerleaders and he probably bored her with his problems.

Stupid Jerry.

"No." She replied. "I'm actually happy that you trusted me with all this."

Jerry's eyes traveled upwards and they quickly locked with her hazel pools.

"I know guys like you have stubborn prides," She started - even letting out a soft giggle. "But .. apologize to them. If they're your best friends, they'll take you back with open arms. People like Smooth and the rest of Step Brotherz shouldn't be trusted. They don't have your back but I'm sure your other friends do. I'm sure they'll understand once you explain to them everything. Just repeat everything you said to me to them and you should have no problem regaining their trust again."

Jerry absorbed every word that left her mouth.

It was as if she was a natural at giving advice.

As she finished her pep talk, she looked down at her watch.

"Oh gosh. I have to get going!" She quickly slipped out of her seat and was about to run off when Jerry latched his hand unto her arm.

His eyes widened as he realized what he had just done, "I wanted to say .. thank you?"

"No problem!" She let out a laugh and Jerry's hand unwrapped from her arm. "I'll see you on Monday?"

A grin appeared on his lips, "Monday."

She turned on her foot and was about halfway through the door when she suddenly turned around.

"Oh and Jerry!" Jerry's eyes snapped to meet hers. "You shouldn't compare yourself to your friends and you shouldn't be jealous. I think guys who can dance are actually pretty cute."

The brunette once again turned on her foot and stepped out of the restaurant and into the sunny strip plaza.

Jerry, who merely had a grin plastered on his face, continued to repeat the mantra in his mind.

"_Monday_."

* * *

I actually really like this. It's cheesy but deal with it. Jerry Martinez needs some loving too!

Do you guys think I should start writing more one-shots like these? Leave your thoughts in the review :)


End file.
